User blog:Draven, the Glorious Executioner/Champion Fusion: Jhindred, the Eternal Virtuoso
=Jhindred, the Eternal Virtuoso= Jhindred, the Eternal Virtuoso is a champion not in the League of Legends I'm back maybe Abilities Jhindred's basic attacks utilize ammunition and his attack speed cannot be improved except through growth. Jhin can attack 5 times before having to for 2 seconds, and automatically does so after 10 seconds without attacking or using an ability. |description2=The final shot is a guaranteed that also deals bonus physical damage. Against structures, the final shot will but deals 30% reduced damage and doesn't apply the bonus physical damage. |description3= Jhindred's basic attacks deal % of the target's current health}}, but his is reduced by 35%. |description4=Additionally, he gains AD|AD}} as . |description5=''The show must go on'' }} Jhindred dashes in the target direction and launches a grenade upon the nearest target on arrival, dealing physical damage to each and bouncing up to four times. |description2=The grenade deals 15% more damage on its next bounces if it kills a unit. |description3=Casting Elegant Frenzy or dashing while inside of Jhindred's stage will reduce the cooldown of Dance of Madness to seconds. |description4=''Dance with me!'' |leveling= % AD)}} | % AD)}} % AP)}}}} |range= / |cooldown=10 |cost=45 |costtype=mana }} Enemy champions damaged by Jhindred's have a spotlight shone on them for 4 seconds. While Elegant Frenzy is active, you may deactivate this ability to all enemies underneath a spotlight for a short duration, also losing all bonuses related to his stage. |description2= Jhindred claims a small area as his stage for the next 9 seconds. |description3=While within his stage, the cooldown on Dance of Madness is reduced to seconds and Jhindred gains bonus movement speed. The penalty on his is also removed. |description4=''Places, everyone!'' |leveling= |leveling3= |range=850 |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=mana }} Whenever Jhindred scores a takedown on an enemy champion, he shines a spotlight around their corpse. |description2='Jhindred' additionally stores a spotlight periodically, up to a maximum of 3 stored at once. Happy Ending does not consume these spotlights. |description3= Jhindred prepares a spotlight at the target location that arms and stealths after a short delay, lasting up to 150 seconds. The spotlight shines if an enemy walks over it, all enemies within for 4 seconds. |description4 = Shining spotlights all enemies inside for 2 seconds by 25% before detonating, dealing magic damage and all enemies hit for 2 seconds. Spotlights deal 65% damage against non-champions and champions recently damaged by one. |description5=''Lights, camera, action!'' |leveling4= | % of target's maximum health.)}}}} |cooldown = 2 |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = Mana + 1 Charge |range = | }} }} Jhindred curses the ground under himself for 5 seconds. While inside the area, all units (including champions, minions and monsters; both allied and enemy) cannot be reduced below . Units in the area who reach the threshold cannot be healed while within for the remaining duration. |description2=Enemy units within the zone who reach the threshold are instantly killed. |description3=''I do enjoy happy endings.'' |range= |cooldown= |cost=150 |costtype=mana }} The last time I made one of these was back in 2014 :/ Category:Custom champions